A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
A database system associated with the cloud platform may receive large volumes of data entries from different user devices to store user related activities. In some cases, the data entries may be stored in a non-relational database. However, storing large volumes of data entries in a non-relational database may cause increased latency associated with searching, adding, or modifying data. For example, a non-relational database may perform better with a single index to search for the data entry of interest within the non-relational database. Additionally or alternatively, performing various data manipulation operations and data synchronizations from different user devices may result in a large overhead at the database, limiting the efficiency of the database system due to the high volume of data.